Versos de Amor
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: São versos de um amor impossível. RL


**Versos de Amor**

**Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Andromeda Black & Rodolphus Lestrange**

**Versos de Amor por Per7ume**

O som de risos no andar de baixo enjoava-a, seriamente. Trazia um vestido branco cintado até ao joelhos e de meia manga, todo branco perolado. Ela estava realmente linda. Os cabelos completamente soltos caiam em perfeitos caracóis até a cintura. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam intensamente enquanto trazia o cigarro aos lábios, tragando levemente, aproveitando aquele pequeno pedaço de calma num mundo que ela odiava a cada dia que passava. Odiava aquelas festas! Odiava mesmo, até mais que Sirius, que naquela noite conseguiria causar furor! Podia ver o primo, lindo, vestia uma calça negra e uma camisa branca que não estava totalmente abotoada, dançava elegantemente no meio do salão nobre com a irmã dela, Bellatrix. E pior, como Sirius raramente era visto em festas da alta sociedade, todo gabavam o menino de 'ouro' que era o herdeiro dos Black, os pais dele, que tanto o criticavam, aceitavam os doces enganos e sorriam pausadamente, dizendo como Sirius era o herdeiro perfeito. FALSOS! Eram todos falsos, todos tinham aquelas estúpidas pretensões, como os odiava, tanto! Odiava os sorriso falsos, odiava as aparências de uma família perfeita, odiava tanto tudo aquilo que chegava a deixa-la louca.

Ás onze e meia saiu para a rua,  
Com o seu fato domingueiro,  
Dormindo a aldeia, brilhando a lua,  
Num céu de estrelas, conselheiro  
Coração quente, firme e demente,  
À sua porta então chamou  
E abriu-se a janela e só para ela,  
Triste, cantou... 

Levou mais uma vez o cigarro a boca, os lábios perfeitamente delineados com o batom vermelho, vermelho sangue, lembrará se de ler, a marca do batom ficava no cigarro, marcava-o. Tentava acalmar-se quando sentiu o hálito quente junto a si e quase que esqueceu o cigarro. Mas não, por mais que ela tentasse, estava lhe no sangue, aquela doença mental que a fazia sorrir cinicamente, inspirar confiança e levantar o rosto, sempre elegante. Estava lhe no sangue aquela demência que se o Black possuíam! Virou o rosto de encontro ao dele, com aquele sorriso tão enigmático que ele pode imediatamente perder-se nele, perder-se nela tão completamente que se esqueceu que estava numa janela na casa dela!

"Boa noite Rodolphus" Ela disse simplesmente mas ele não se ficou por ali. E o cigarro perdeu-se!

A noite imensa, foi mais rainha,  
Quando tua lágrima caiu,  
Na recompensa, o amor que tinha,  
Ela também chorou, sorriu  
Foi tão bonito, tinham-lhe dito,  
Que amar ás vezes faz doer,  
Mas a dor que sentia,  
Não lhe doía, dava prazer...

Os lábios dele sobre o dela, violentamente, o corpo dele prensando o dela contra a parede fria daquela varanda, o cigarro jazia esquecido no chão. A mão dele na cintura dela, na perna dela, enroscada na cintura dele. As respirações ofegantes. As mãos dela desalinhado o cabelo negro dele, os gemidos, os beijos nos pescoço dela, as respirações continuavam descompensadas. E o silêncio em volta deles desapareceu e deu lugar a som desconectados, ao beijos sôfregos, aquilo era errado, era! Mas era erradamente pesaroso.

Versos de amor,  
Lindos esses versos de amor  
Que fizera em segredo,  
A sonhar, quase a medo,  
Um viver tentador.  
A sua vida por uns versos de amor,  
Lindos esses versos de amor  
Na mais terna amargura,  
O silêncio murmura uma história de amor 

O corpo dela estava nu, já se tinham passado dois anos, e o corpo dela continuava na cama dele, todas as noites, num segredo que os destruía ainda mais do que já tudo o fazia. O amor deles, nem amor era! Era como uma doença, como que um vicio doentio que os destruía. Ele estava para casar e ela deitava-se na cama dele todas as noites, como se fossem namorados. Era o fim. A última noite deles. Eles sabiam no bem, era o fim daquela relação pecaminosa, ou era corajosos para assumir tudo, mas na verdade eles nunca foram griffindores, e a coragem nem sempre chega para assumir todas as responsabilidades. A noite chegou ainda mais rápida do que eles queriam!

Versos de amor,  
Lindos esses versos de amor  
Que fizera em segredo,  
A sonhar, quase a medo,  
Um viver tentador.  
A sua vida por uns versos de amor,  
Lindos esses versos de amor  
Na mais terna amargura,  
O silêncio murmura uma história de amor

Fora a última noite de Andromeda Black, passados meses, ela seria, Andromeda Lestrange.


End file.
